


Safeguard

by adore4loki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adore4loki/pseuds/adore4loki
Summary: In which two best friends slowly falls in love with each other while they deal with the madness of the world.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Safeguard

**Author's Note:**

> hello, darlings 🥺 it's my first time posting on ao3 and also it's my first in a very very long time since I last started writing. 
> 
> okay before we get started, I want to say thank you for taking your time to read this and thank you for staying ! 
> 
> not going to lie, I do have this terrible habit of writing, publishing, and deleting. I can never seem to just put a book out there no matter how excited I was or am working on it, but this time, I feel as if I should just go for it.   
> What's the point of waiting? Getting scared ? 
> 
> of course our fear gets the best of us and sometimes it is just ourselves that stops us from doing what we want, from reaching our dreams, I think that's ALRIGHT. We're bound to feel that way, have doubts, insecurities and any negative issues, after all we are humans.
> 
> we can fight it :') like we always do.  
> It will take some time to fight ourselves but we will make it !
> 
> A wise woman once told me.
> 
> You gotta catch your light.   
> The light won't come to you.  
> run for it :')
> 
> All of you are unique and strong in your own ways. 
> 
> ****
> 
> n e ways hi !!! My name is coco and I don't own any of the marvel characters that I'll be writing in here but I do have a few OC's . For example, Priya and Leilani, which will be written later in this book.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing. 
> 
> please, if you see any mistakes, let me know, don't be shyyy but don't be rude, babes. :') I'll gladly fix it and I'll make sure to update regularly.  
> Another thing, English isn't my first language, but I learned from a very young age and I am still learning but istg it gets so so hard sometimes dear lawd. 
> 
> also !! There might be triggering scenes. I will make sure to put a warning but please please read at your own risk. if you cannot, just scroll down at the end of the chapter and I'll give you a summary of what happened.
> 
> I care about you all MUAH 🥺❤️
> 
> I am not really an ANGSTY person, I'm more towards fluff with all the fuzzy feelings but there's ALWAYS something new everyday. 
> 
> eat your food. drink your water. never pressure yourself and if you have too, take your medicines. take care of yourself !! You are important. shoot me a pm if you want to talk about literally anything. I'm always here for you guys. 
> 
> thank you for reading.  
> All my love, C.

"𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰, 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘴,

𝘪 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦,

Leilani sat down on her purple coloured bed that's set in the middle of her bedroom, her lower lip tug in between her lips lightly and her brown glossy eyes stayed focus on the letter she is reading, she had always love his handwriting, she was always amaze by them.

When he writes, she could feel the happiness radiating from it, maybe not only happiness because he was one dramatic prince.

𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘺, 𝘪 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳.  
𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘧𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸  
𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦.  
𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥,   
𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 

Leilani let out a strangle giggle at the dramatic writing, it's as if she can hear his overly dramatic sigh and she could imagine that while he wrote this to her, he was also rolling his eyes. The princess pressed her lips together and as the more she read, the more pain her heart felt and the tighter she held the paper, her tears threatening to fall.

𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸. 𝘴𝘰, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥.

He was held back one week late as Leilani remembered while she continue reading.  
She remembered how she used to get so excited if any of the maids knock on her door because when they do, sometimes it's for the prince's arrival. She also remembers how she used to stay up to write to him if he was held back.

𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘴.  
𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘧, 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦?  
𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯.  
𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺.  
𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘴.

𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺.  
𝘓𝘦𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘪, 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.  
𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

𝘓𝘰𝘬𝘪 𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘰𝘯 

Then the tears finally fell when she reached at the end, her breathing was shaky as she sucked in the air, Leilani closed her eyes an attempt to calm herself down.

How long has it been? Weeks? Months?  
For what she knew, it has been very long since she last saw his beautiful sculptured face, although, she would not admit that to him, truthfully no one could match his beauty. 

Was it really that long since she last heard his voice. The voice that would read poems to her until she falls asleep, the very same voice that would constantly tell her how horrible of a singer she is, but would also tell her to sing more.

Leilani missed those times so much.  
If she could turn back the time, she would stop the war that fell upon asgard, she would stop Odin from making rational decisions and if she knew what would happen... She would definitely stopped Loki from going to the bifrost and let her do it herself.

Yes, she would do that much for Loki and she regrets not moving fast enough to hold him.  
She regret that she wasn't the one on the bifrost. 

She mourned his death again  
and again she finally fell asleep past midnight. with tears stained on her cheeks and the letter close on her chest.  
She slept with one thought in her mind.

𝐆𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐋𝐨𝐤𝐢.

****

Leilani stroll through the palace, her feet moving slowly due to the sleep she had that wasn't enough for her. She sighed lowly, looking around the familiar palace, if Loki was here, the god would comment at how slow she walks and would mock her til no end. "even a sloth could do much better." Loki would shake his head dramatically but then the prince would also be concerned.

Concern for the princess's wellbeing.  
It's like he knows something is up with Leilani and she would eventually tell him everything.   
A smile slowly made their way on Leilani's lips as she then kept her gaze on the ground she walk on. 

"Thinking about him again?" A voice appeared beside her making her yelp in surprise, pressing her hand on her chest. "Dear gods, what has gotten into you, greasy?" Leilani shook her head, her eyebrows furrow and then continued walking with the familiar person following her. Leilani couldn't say she doesn't miss the god beside her right now. It's been way too long since she heard his voice, the way she would tease him and how they tease Loki together. She knew he was mourning too, Loki meant everything to them.

"I'm sorry, little princess, but actually I wanted to see you, but you weren't in your chamber and then I saw you. smiling alone here. I figured you were thinking about 𝒉𝒊𝒎,"

Leilani kept quite and pretended she didn't hear the last sentence Thor spoke and gulp down her saliva before folding her hands in front of her stomach. "What is it that you want?" Leilani glance at him with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. "I just wanted to check up on you. see how you were doing," Thor spoke with a smile on his face. A small smile. 

"You've never been so inclined to earlier." Leilani snapped. She was ... upset that Thor had pushed her away. She kept trying to help but he wouldn't budge. Leilani started to fiddle with her fingers, her eyes blinking too quickly. She hates the way she answered Thor.

A sigh left her lips when she felt Thor stop walking. She mentally slapped herself for being so selfish towards the god because both of them were mourning, both of them not being used to the not having the third person, both of them had a hard time holding up and Leilani know now that she shouldn't hold it up against her friend. The princess turned around to face the god and walk up to him with her frown on her face. The one that says. 'i'm an idiot and I apologise for being a horrible friend.'

"Thor, I am sorry. That was selfish of me. I know. I know what you're trying to do. I appreciate it so much. I'm very-"

"No, Leilani, I apologised for my actions. I just- I don't know what to do, I didn't know what to do and pushing everyone away seemed like the best thing to do and - and gods I miss him, Leila, I miss Loki so much." Tears were building up in his eyes and that was enough to clench Leilani's heart in pain.

Watching the happy, carefree and too much excitement god cry is not something you see. He is always a bundle of joy. You've seen him angry, you've seen him throw tantrums, but tears? Thor was barely himself even in his appearance. The bags were under his eyes, the pale look and how his eyes begged for nothing but comfort. 

Looking at Thor right now broke her heart.   
Leilani pressed her lips together and stepped forward to wrap her arms around the god. The tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she took in a deep breath and hugged Thor tighter, his arms around her body. He has to bend down a bit and rested his chin on her shoulder. "have no fear, Thor. We'll get through this, greasy," that was all she could mutter.

Even the princess herself couldn't cope no matter what tough face she put. Thor could see through them and that's because she lets him. She was barely holding onto herself but she knew she gotta help Thor, asgard needs him and so does all the nine realms. Leilani pulled away from the hug and furrow her eyebrows when the frown is still plastered on his face, looking at Thor, an idea popped into her head.  
"Let's- let's have tea, I was just about to see mother," Leilani winked at the prince, because who would turn down tea that mothers make.

"Oh, her warm tea are the best." in a very very long time. The god smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> hi 🥺 whatcha think about this ?
> 
> thank you for taking your time and reading this !!! muah. take care of yourself.
> 
> all my love, c.


End file.
